For the Love of A Daughter
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Annie & Auggie date while in high school and sleep together the night of Annie's 18th birthday party.  Annie turns up pregnant & finds Auggie cheating on her before telling him.  What happens when they see each other again, 18 years later? NEW TITLE!
1. Should've Said No

**Stuttering**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything with the exception of Shae Walker. And the ideas for this story are mine, as well. (Unless there's another story like this out there that I don't know about in which case, I apologize. I'm really not trying to steal your ideas, I swear!)

**Rating:  
**T (Just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama (and you know I can't write a story without at least a _little _angst)

**Pairing:  
**Annie/Auggie

**Summary:  
**Auggie and Annie have a relationship when they are in high school (**_before _**_Covert Affairs _takes place) and end up sleeping together the night of Annie's 18th birthday. A couple months later, Annie learns she is pregnant. However, before she can tell Auggie about the baby, she catches him cheating on her and ends the relationship. Buuuut...18 years later, Annie runs back into Auggie when she starts working for the CIA. Now, her daughter (Shae) is persuing a singing career and writes a song about Auggie ("Stuttering" by Fefe Dobson). Annie informs Auggie that he does in fact have a daughter and that she has written a song about him. What will happen when Auggie hears said song?

**Author's Note:  
**I also have a poll up [on my profile] for you to cast your vote on whether or not you think I should give Shae a love iterest.

Should've Said No

_It was the night of my eightteenth birthday part and I was beyond excited! Not only was I finally an adult, but, my parents actually let me and my friends have the whole house to ourselves! I was beside myself with excitement. I was also extremely nervous. My boyfriend, Auggie, & I had been dating for several months now and I had decided that tonight was the night. I had finally worked up the nerve to give him everything I have. That night, I lost my virginity._

_My friends and I had been chatting in the corner of the living room, listening to music playing from the stereo when Auggie approached me. He had this look in his eyes that still haunts me. They were so full of fire and intense passion that it took my breath away. After I set my drink down on the coffee table, he took my hand and lead me to my bedroom. If his eyes hadn't taken my breath away before, the sight of my bedroom certainly did._

_The entire room was glowing with small candles lining all the walls and Auggie had left a trail of rose petals from the door to the bed. His kiss was tender and passionate as he slowly backed me up against the bed. When I felt the backs of my knees hit the bed, Auggie set one foot on either side of me before gently lying me back on the bed, straddling me between his legs. He tasted so uniquely masculine, I'll never forget it._

_He slowly slid his hands under my shirt before lifting it up over my head. Smiling down at me, he said "I love you, Annie Walker." I melted at those words. I never believed someone like August Anderson would love me! He smiled gently as he slowly slid my jeans down my legs before guiding them off my feet. After removing my top layers, his fingers nimbly unbuttoned my bra behind my back as he pressed another searing kiss on my lips. My panties were down around my ankles before I even realized he'd gotten my bra off. _God, he tastes so delicious! _Was the only thought running through my mind._

_Then, he teasingly stopped to raise himself up onto his knees as he stripped his own shirt off. His atheltically toned chest complimented his defined six-pack abs perfectly. I remember running my hands over them in awe as he removed his jeans, tossing them to the floor. I couldn't wait anymore and I awkwardly slid his boxers down to his ankles before smirked as he kicked them off._

_Once we were both completely undressed, Auggie slowly leaned back down on top of me before searing my lips in another passionate kiss. He kissed his way down my jawline and down my neck and chest before pausing to glide his tongue down my clevage. His mouth then returned to my neck, kissing his way up to my ear, as he lowered his hips on top of mine before slowly gliding his penis inisde of me._

_I remember the surge of heat that coursed through every vein in my body at that very moment. The passion between us set my entire body on fire as every sense was heightened almost to a painful point. Auggie continued whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he gradually increased his momentum as moved in and out of me. Every thrust excited me even more than the last._

_It didn't take us long to climax. When we did, I remember Auggie lying next to me as we both caught our breaths. "That was amazing." I breathed. I was still in sheer awe of what had just happened. I couldn't believe I had actually done it. Now, I knew why all my friends were doing it. This was truly unbelievable and absolutely a memory that will stick with me for the rest of my life, I'm sure._

_Auggie chuckled, his voice still carrying a deep, husky tone, as he replied "Yeah, you were pretty incredible." I looked over to Auggie as he smiled at me. That smile melted me every single time. I returned one of my own before propelling myself up on top of him. Feeling a surge of courage race through me, I leaned down and kissed Auggie with more passion and intensity than I would have ever previously thought possible for me._

My eyes snapped open. It was all a dream. But, a sudden surge of nausea soon reminded me that it was all indeed real. Lunging over the side of my bed, I reached for the wastebasket next to the bedframe just in time to empty the contents my stomach into it. After the heaving subsided, I rolled over on to my other side, thinking about my new reality. I ran my hand over my slightly swollen abdomen. To anybody who didn't see me on a regular basis would never know the difference. But, I sure as hell did. I couldn't believe I was pregnant.

_They aren't kidding when they say it only takes one._ I think to myself. That one night changed my life forever. Telling my parents was the hardest thing I think I will ever do in my life. Or at least I thought it was. Yes, my parents were horrified at what I had done and yes, they were extremely disappointed in me. But, at the end of the day, they still loved me and told me that they would do whatever they could to support me. Honestly, that was way more than I expected. _Certainly a hell of a lot more than you deserve._ I know it does no good, now. But, I can't stop beating myself up about what happened.

But, now, I have to tell _him_. I have to tell Auggie about the...the baby. I have absolutely no idea how he's gonna take this. Who really _wants _to have a baby their senior year of high school? I don't have a choice. But, I know Auggie does. I can only pray that he won't leave me over this!

I was a little surprised when I didn't see Auggie at school, today. But, it was cold and flue season, so I figured he might be sick. But, I can't put this off, any longer. So, after school, I drove over to his house. The entire drive, I was running through my head how I would break it to him. I wasn't sure if I should just spit it out or if I should work my way up to it. _Is there a good way to tell an eightteen year old man that he's gonna be a daddy?_ I briefly wondered to myself.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into Auggie's driveway. After getting out of the car, I walk up to Auggie's front door. I pause to pull my hoodie down. _God knows it could only make the situation worse if his parents find out before _he _does._ With a steadying breath, I ring the doorbell.

Auggie's mother answers the door. "Annie! What a wonderful surprise!" She greets me with a warm smile and a hug before gesturing me inside. The warm greeting just makes me feel even worse about the reason why I'm here.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Anderson." I begin, nervously. "Is Auggie home?" I ask. I'm beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable here. Part of me thinks it's not too late to turn and run as fast as I can. But, the more responsible part-the part I _wish _had spoken up a little more a couple of months ago!-wins out and keeps me in my place.

"Sure, he's upstairs in his room. I let him take the day off to get caught up on a science project since his partner's been sick the last few days and it's really put them behind schedule." Well, that explains his absence in school, today. Sadistic though it may sound, I was marginally relieved that I wouldn't be dropping this bombshell on him while he was sick. After politely excusing myself, I make my way up to Auggie's room.

As I reach the landing atop the stairs, I pause when I hear giggling coming from Auggie's room. _What the hell kind of "science project" are they working on in there?_ As I inched closer to his door, I heard romantic music playing and the closer I got, the more I realized that it was the same song I had playing when Auggie & I first made love. I gathered my nerve and knocked on the door. _It's now or never, Walker! _I thought to myself.

"Oh shit, my mom!" I heard Auggie whisper. My heart is sinking lower and lower in my chest every moment that passes. I can hear two people scurrying to get dressed as quickly as possible. "Uh, one minute! It's uuhh, kind of a mess in here!" I hear Auggie call out. I can't believe he thinks that will work. Even if he _does _think it's his mother waiting for him and not me.

I open the door to to find Auggie and a brunette I don't recognize standing in the middle of the room, the brunette clad in nothing more than a black lace bra and panties, while Auggie at least has his jeans on. "Ah, shit." He whispers.

"Who the hell are you?" The brunette asks, directed at me. Clearly, she's been lied to just as much as I have. Yet, somehow, that doesn't matter to me. Pathetic though it may be, a part of me desperately _needs _to believe that's completely responsible for this and that Auggie never wanted her.

"Who the hell are _you_?" My voice is more full of anger where hers had been full of pure shock. She and I both look at Auggie and then back to each other before Auggie shakily begins to speak.

"A-Annie! I-I...This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" He begins. His stuttering really is pathetic. I can't believe I actually thought this jerk was _in love _with me! How could I have been so damn stupid?

Finally, I find my voice. "Stop stuttering your words! It's only making you look worse!" I say to Auggie before turning and heading back downstairs as fast as I can. Right now, nothing matters more than getting as far away from Auggie as physically possible! After reaching the bottom landing, I bolt out the door and back to my car!

"Annie, wait!" I hear Auggie calling after me! Why is he even following me in the first place? "Please! Just-just give me a chance!" God, what kind of an _idiot _does the take me for? He fooled me once! I sure as hell won't make that mistake again!

I feel the tears stream down my face as I fire up the engine and whip out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. I hear a car honking at me as I tear out of the driveway but I just don't have the will to care, at this point. I take off in the direction of home as fast as I dare push my car.

Half way there, I realize I never told Auggie about the baby. Now, I'm not sure if I even will or not. It's a big enough school, it wouldn't be hard to dodge him if I really wanted to. And, with dad's job, it probably won't be long before we leave anyway. So, the way I see it, the less I have to interact with August Anderson, the better.


	2. Falling In Love As She's Walking Away

**Stuttering**

**Disclaimer:  
**Same as chapter 1. Though, I do own Leah & Hosea.

**Rating:  
**M (just playin' it safe, kids)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Auggie/Annie (Hey! Cut me some slack! I'm workin' up to it!)

**Author's Note:  
**Polls are _**OPEN**_! Let me know if you want Shae to have a boyfriend! Also, as much as I love y'all for favoriting and adding this story to your story alerts, I would love y'ins even _more _if you would leave a review! First _**5 (five)**_ reviews will get to see chapter 3 before it even hits . XD So, make friends with the review button! And, just fyi, this chapter is written from Auggie's perspective! And, thus far, the story is set 18 years _prior _to _Covert Affairs_. Thus, Auggie has yet to lose his sight.

Falling In Love As She's Walkin' Away

I am the biggest fucking dumbass douchebag in the _universe_! God! What the _hell _was I thinking? My own sheer stupidity has cost me the single best thing to ever happen to me! My fist collides with the doorframe as I chase Annie down the stairs. _You idiot! How could you do this to a woman as good to you as Annie!_ I know I don't deserve Annie's forgiveness, bu, I just can't let her go without a fight.

"Annie! Please! Wait!" I call after her. it's no use. She never even looks back as she runs out the front door and out to her car. _Damn! She can run! _I think to myself as I watch the black 1992 Chevrolet Malibu her parents gave her for latest birthday fly out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. My knees give way under my weight and my breath catches in my throat as I see her nearly collide with an on-coming red 1992 Caddilac Escalade.

I remain frozen in the crisp November air-unaffected by the cold air against my bare torso-as I watch Annie's car disappear into the distance. Several moments later, I am snapped out of my misery by the furious clicks of stilletto heels behind me. I rise to my feet and turn around only to be met by a firm slap across my face. My head falls to the side under force of the slap and I just left it there. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters, anymore.

"I can't _believe _you!" Leah screeches. She's pissed even though she had absolutely no right to judge me. "Why the hell didn't you _tell _me you had a girlfriend?" _Because you never asked. _I thought to myself, snidely. Finally, I raise my head and defend myself.

"Listen here, Leah!" I start angrily. "You're not exactly innocent in this whole fucked up situation! All _you _cared about was getting revenge on Hosea! you wanna know why I didn't tell you about Annie? I'll tell ya why! You didn't care!" Deep down, i don't know why I'm taking this all out on Leah. I'm every bit as guilty as she is. But, I guess that doesn't mean anything to me, without Annie. "From the word 'go', you never cared how many other people had to get hurt in the process as long as you made damn good and sure Hosea paid for cheating on you! So, don't act all shocked and hurt by this, because you get _exactly _what was coming to you!" In an instant, all my anger turns toward me. "And, so did I." I whisper brokenly.

Leah stands before me for a moment, speechless, before slowly walking past me to her shiny new marina blue 1992 BMW 535i. She pauses a moment, her hand on the door handle, and looks over to me before finally speakin. "You should have told me about your girlfriend, Auggie." She stated, cryptically.

Shrugging, I asked "Would it have made any difference?" I fail to see how anything would been any different _had _I told Leah about Annie. I remember the determination in Leah's intense emerald eyes when she told me about Hosea sleeping with her identical twin sister, Ashley. She was set on getting revenge on him. Nothing else mattered, in her mind. Then, I watch her eyes visibly soften as she begins to respond.

"It would have changed _everything_, Auggie." Her voice is almost as broken as mine. "You're a good frien, Auggie. I _never _would have asked you to do this if I had known you had a girlfriend. You should tolde me you had settled down into a steady relationship. I'm not as heartless as you think I am, Auggie." Leah didn't say another word as she got in her car and drove away.

Watching as her car disappeared into the distance-just like annie's car had done, not so long ago-I can't help thinking about what an asshole I am. Not only have I destroyed a beautiful relationship with the only woman I have ever loved, but, I've also hurt one of my best friends in the process. _I am scum. _I conclude.

Walking back inside, I am greeted by "August James Anderson!" Haven't I suffered enough? I really don't need this from my mom, right now! I try to sneak off up to my room, but, soon find that mom is having none of that. You get your ass back here and explain yourself!" She demanded. I know there's no reasoning with her when she gets like this. So, I turn back around to face her as I feel the tears burning the backs of my eyes.

"Explain what, mom?" I yell. I can't help. I just can't hold the motions back, anymore. "That I cheated on Annie by sleeping with one of my best friends? Because, yes, that's _exactly _what Leah and I were doing up there, mom...Having _sex_!" My voice shakes more and more with every word as I spit out the ugly truth of what I had done. "Leah was pissed off because-ironically enough-Hosea was cheating on _her_! So, she wanted to sex with _me _to get revenge on him! It was a dumbass move! I know!"

"And, just what the hell could possess you to do such a thing? Annie's such a sweet girl! It was a good match, with her!" My mother is trying to make sense of complete and utter bullshit!

"You don't think I know that? What the hell do you want me say, mom? I'm a douchebag! There, ya happy, now?" I turn around and run up the stairs just as I hear my dad walk in the door. I don't doubt I'll be having a strikingly similar discussion with hi, later. But, right now, i really need to be alone. Annie could leave me all alone. Why the hell couldn't my parents master that concept?

Slamming my door shut, I throw myself onto my bed. No matter how hard I try, the broken look in Annie's eyes remains burned in my mind. I know that expression will likely haunt me for the rest of my miserable, pathetic, life. Images of what went down, earlier, race through my mind as I finally allow the tears to flow freely. _I really am worthless._


	3. Mistakes Were Made

**Stuttering**

**Disclaimer:  
**Same as always.

**Rating:  
**M (just playin' it safe, y'all)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Vote. Vote! _**VOTE!**_ Y'all need to _vote _in my _poll _on my profile to tell me if I should include a love interest for Shae or not 'cause if ya don't, I'm just gonna make my _own _decision which you may or may not like. So, make your voice heard! And, now, the next _**4 (FOUR)**_ people to review this story will get to see chapter 4 before the rest of ff[dot]net.

* * *

Mistakes Were Made

It was the last day before Christmas Vacation and i couldn't be happier! So far, I had successfully dodged Auggie as his...mistress...for three weeks, two days, and approximately six hours, and in just a few minutes, school will be out for two whole weeks-making avoiding Auggie much, _much_, simpler! The final bell rang and I-along with every other student-made a mad dash for the door! Thankfully, my locker was virtually right next door to my last class of the day. As I go about putting my books away, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. As I turn to see who it was, my heart sank in my chest. I recognize the slightly darker completed behind me as the brunette from Auggie's room. _Someone up there _really _hates me, don't they?_ I thought to myself as she began to speak.

"Hi, I'm...I'm Leah. Leah Taylor." She introduced herself, nervously. _What? Does she think we're gonna be BFFs, now, or what?_ I thought to myself, coldly, as I ignored her outstretched hand and continued arranging my things. She paused a moment before asking "What's your name?" _Is she totally brain dead or what? Do I _look _he least bit interested in getting to know you?_

"Annie. Annie Walker." My introduction was curt and cold. The more reasonable and compassionate side of me knew I shouldn't be so cold to her. She obviously never knew about me. Sure, the whole school knew about me and Auggie, but, I hadn't seen her around before now which told me she had to be new. So, unless Auggie had told her about me, how, would she know? But, right now, I just don't care.

"Listen, Annie, I know you hate me-and I don't blame you! You have every right to hate me!" _Got that right! _I thought to myself, bitterly. "But, I thought you deserved to know the truth-straight from the horse's mouth!-about what happened that day." _Ha! This should be good!_

"I caught my _own _boyfriend, Hosea, cheating on me with my sister." She began. "Anyway, I wanted so badly to get revenge on him, I decided to sleep with Auggie as payback." _Lame! _"Auggie-as I'm sure you know-has a reputation for being a bit of a player, in the past. It was just a one-time deal. I just wanted to hurt Hosea the way he had hurt me." _God, she _must _be brain dead if she expects me to swallow that load of bullshit! _"Annie, I swear, I _never _would have asked Auggie to do that if I had known he had finally settled down into a steady relationship!" _Great, now she's begging! How pathetic! _"I'm not as heartless as I know it seems that I am."

Grabbing my keys and my purse, I close the door to my locker and turn to face Leah. "Look, Leah. I get that you're new around here. I do" I start off. I really am trying to be as civil as I can. "I also understand how you could not know about me and Auggie. But, if you honestly think that I'm gonna believe that you actually slept with Auggie for the sole purpose of getting payback on your boyfriend, you're in for a _very _rude awakening!" I start to storm off when my conscience stops me.

"Look...maybe you _are_ telling me the truth. Maybe you **are** full of crap. I may never really know." I begin semi-apologetically. "But, right now, I'm just not ready to forgive _anyone_, yet." I admit. Truthfully, I'm really _not _ready. At this point in time, I honestly don't know if I'll _ever _be ready to forgive them. After my pathetic attempt at an apology, I turn around and resume my walk out to my car.

"Just...Don't give up on Auggie, yet!" I hear Leah call after me. "Please! He really _does _love you, believe it or not!" She adds.

"Yeah?" I call back, over my shoulder. "And how much did he pay you to say that?" That was hitting below the belt, but, damn! It felt good!

Approaching my car, I see none other than the devil, himself, leaning against the driver's door. "Annie, please. Just give me five minutes! I'll do anything it takes!" _God, you're even more pathetic than your little whore, back there! _"I will get down on my knees-in front of the whole damn school-and _beg_, if that's what you want."

"What I _want_, August, is for you to get the hell away from me!" I declare as coolly as I possibly can. Thankfully, he does exactly as I ask of him. I watch as his face falls as he backs away from my car and can't help taking a dose of sadistic pleasure. I throw my purse into the passenger's seat and slide into the driver's seat. Inserting the key into the ignition, I don't even spare August Anderson another second glance as I pull out and make my way to the driveway's exit.

As I drive away, I do still feel a pang of sadness, walking away from Auggie the way I am. I really did love him-and, deep down, I know I will likely always love him. But, I can't go back to him. _He cheated on you once, Annie. _I remind myself of the day I caught him red-handed. _You know he'll do it, again! _Flipping my turn signal on, I wipe a few stray tears from my eyes, before driving off down the road back to my home.


	4. The Start of Something NewSorta

**Stuttering**

**Disclaimer:  
**Same as always.

**Rating:  
**M (just playin' it safe, kids)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Annie/Auggie (eventually)

**Author's Note:  
**Just to let you all know, the _**POLL**_ on my profile is _CLOSED_! Make sure you vote there! And, now, the next _**3 (three)**_ people to review will get to see chapter 5 before anyone else! So, review review review!

**Lyrics:  
**Ashley Tisdale "Suddenly"  
Fefe Dobson "Stuttering"

* * *

The Start of Something New...Sorta

_Langley, Virginia  
18 years later_

_"Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams...begin to rain"_

I hear my daughter's voice emanating from her bedroom as she works on her latest song. I have to admit, she's just like me. She's shooting for the stars and won't settle for anything less. I really admire her for that. She's had a dream to become a famous singer/songwriter and-I have to say-with her voice and talent, I really think she could make it. If anyone would ever give her a chance, that is. Her songs are so beautiful and powerful, she can make you feel her emotions with every lyric. I shudder as I recall the song she wrote about her father.

_Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty  
'Cause you're stutterin'_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah, you're stutterin'  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah, you're stutterin'_

That particular song had been written two years ago, just after Shae had turned sixteen, when I first told her the story of her father and I and how I had caught him cheating on me. Shae was angry with her father and was every bit as justified in her anger as I was. Though, I must admit...When I first told her about him, I feared she would have been angry with me for not telling her sooner. I just wanted to wait until I thought she was old enough to understand and-thankfully-it worked out in the end. Hell, with her father as inspiration, Shae had enough material for an entire album!

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I open the door to Shae's room just enough to poke my head, inside. "I'm off to work, honey." I state. Shae puts her guitar and notebook aside to look up at me before responding.

"Excited for your first day?" She asks, so innocently. _How could anyone _not _be excited for their first day working at the CIA? _I wanted to say. But, that probably wouldn't be the best idea I ever had. As far as Shae was to know, I worked for the Smithsonian. I had to admit, I liked the cover the agency had come up with for me. It certainly seemed plausible. I certainly _looked _the part, at least.

"Absolutely." I kept my response short and sweet. Don't need to give away too much and get myself fired on my first day. Shae slides herself off her bed to cross the room and give me a quick hug.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be kickin' butt and takin' names before ya know it." She winks at me before returning to her spot on the bed. _You don't know the half of it. _I have to remind myself to bite my tongue at the snide remark.

"Ha! Yeah, right. Honey, I'm just a paper pusher, ya know. Nothing too crazy." I try to remind her. She just shakes her head as she replies.

"Eh. You know what I mean." She answers, dismissively. I laugh and cross the room to place a quick kiss on the top of her head before returning to the door.

"Anyway...Just make sure you're not late for school." I remind her. Hey! I _am _the parent in this equation. Even if I am a young one. "Wouldn't wanna be late on the first day, now, would you?" Even though Shae had been going to the same school for the last three years, today was the first day of her senior year and I knew she was excited.

"Duh! That would just be stupid!" She jokes. I know she'll be on time. She's never been late or missed a single day without a valid reason. My daughter's a good kid and I know I can trust her. She certainly seems to have a better head on her shoulders than I did when I was her age.

Some people might regret my decisions but when I look at my daughter and all that she's accomplished-despite any setbacks our past may pose-I just _can't _bring myself to regret a moment of it. _Shae Rose Walker is the _only _good thing that son-of-a-bitch, August Anderson, ever gave me. _I think to myself. Though I still hate August for what he did to me-the lying and the cheating-I can't help being a little grateful for the wonderful daughter he graced me with. Even among the challenges of being a young single mother, I'd still say Shae turned out all right.

"That's my girl." Turning to leave, I call back over my shoulder "Love you!" As I continue on my path to the front door, I hear Shae call back to me.

"Love you, too!" She calls from her bedroom. I smile as I listen to her continue her music after I leave. Grabbing my keys, I'm out the door and on my way to work.


	5. Author's Note

**Stuttering**

I know many of you have been very anxiously awaiting an update on this story and must be _extremely _disappointed to see that this is not a new chapter. However, I implore you to stay with me as this story is **_NOT_** being discontinued by ANY means! In fact, episode 2 of season 2, "Good Advices", has been a MAJOR source of inspiration. This story will turn Annie/Eyal for a while. However, I know many of you read this story because it is listed as being Annie/Auggie. And, I assure you, I _will _satisfy those needs. But, I've sorta become an Annie/Eyal shipper so I will use that couple in this story. But, it will return to Annie/Auggie later on. I simply implore you to hang in there with me until that time. I will do everything within my power to make it worth your while to do so. I am currently working on the newest chapter and with the next 3 days (June 28th, 29th, and 30th.) off of work, I will try to work on it as much as possible (I'm currently studying for a math placement test for college) so I can get the new chapter as soon as humanly possible. Once again, I am so very sincerely sorry for the delay.

-Marti Parrish


	6. Old Ghosts

**Stuttering**

**Disclaimer:  
**As per usual, I own nothing...well...minus Shae Walker (and the fanfic plot...lol)

**Rating:**  
K+ (subject to change later)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst/Drama

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you to all of you who have hung in there with my through _long _'bout of writer's block. For the longest time, I just couldn't make up my mind where I wanted to take this story. But, thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alert adds! Y'all have no idea how much it means to me that you love reading my stories as much as I love writing them! XD

* * *

Old Ghosts

What a busy morning. So far I walked in the door, got whisked away to get my security badge, got sent in for a polygraph, got sworn in...Damn, what are they gonna throw at me next? I walk through the next door they point me to and who do I see sitting three feet in front of me? _Oh God. Really! Damn, someone upstairs must __**really **__hate me! _I don't believe it! August Anderson? At the friggin' CIA? Oh, good Lord. A brief silence stretched between us before stood and spoke up.

"Annie Walker?" I couldn't help noticing the way his voice shook ever so slightly when he said her name. I grinned inwardly at the way his voice shook ever so slightly and at the mix of guilt and pain that stormed across his eyes when he said my name. At least I'm not the only one who hasn't forgotten what he did all those years ago. But, I could do without the way my heart started racing when he said it. He's trying to cover himself with a cheeky grin, now. "Auggie Anderson. Tech ops. And your friendly neighborhood cruise director." He extended his hand to shake mine but I'm just not there, yet. Instead I just start walking down the hall. Though, I'm a little curious as to why it takes him a moment to catch up to me.

We walk in a dense silence until we pass through a doorway. Once we passed through Auggie-_August _I correct myself, mentally-breaks the silence once more. "Blind guy leading you around the CIA. Insert ironic joke here." _Did he just say "blind"? When did that happen? Wait! __You __**don't **__care, Annie!_ He's trying to joke his way out of this. Well, not this time. We continue down the hall until he comes to a stop at a doorway. "Joan Campbell's office. Head of DPD and our boss." _Did he just say "__**our **__boss"? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better._ I think to myself as I walk into the office in front of me. Before I had time to process everything that's just happened, a blonde woman about my height and build approaches me and leads me down a set of stairs into a room filled with desks and people bustling around.

"Do you happen to know who sent me here? I was just looking for some clarity." I wondered. Not that it really matters. I mean, this _is _what I've been working toward for months. Though I was slightly taken aback by her thinly veiled harsh reply.

"Clarity? You're in the wrong business, sweetie. Better question might be 'Why do you want to be here?'. CIA's not an easy place to be a woman." Okay. Not exactly what I was expecting to hear. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed.

"I can handle a competitive workplace." I fired back only to be shot at again.

"You're gonna be outnumbered here, four to one. Outnumbered by men who will hold the door for you, call you 'maam' and know how to fix a tire. Clarity? Honesty? That's another story." She pauses just a beat before firing a question of her own at me. "How much do you know about the Domestic Protection Division?" She asked. Needless to say, I'm more than a little confused.

"Ah-I'm-Actually, I've never heard of it." I reply honestly, and a little embarassed.

Joan just smiles as she replies "Good. That's the way we want it." We continue walking again as she begins explaining the Domestic Protection Division. "Welcome to the DPD Operations Center. Every global threat that finds its way past our borders is dealt with here." A glass door slides open in front of us and-oh, God...Not him, again! "Hello, Auggie."

"Joan." He replies, smiling. I remain silent and observing.

"Screens?" She more orders than asks.

"Coming up." I watch Auggie slide a pair of headphones over his ears. Redirecting my attention to the screens next to me. _The landscape looks like South Placentia._ I note to myself.

Joan speaks next. "The figure you see on the screen is Stanislov Orlovski. Aka 'Stas'. Born and raised in Moscow, this sattellite photo was taken while he was in prison in Siberia. He made a deal with the FSB and became one of their top operatives. He's a skilled assassain, wanted in fourteen countries, and he is now ours. Stas came in from the cold two days ago and wants to talk with you." Apparently, I have remained silent for too long when Joan addresses me. "Annie? Is everything all right?"

"What? Oh! Yes! Yes, everything's fine." I quickly try to brush over the subject. But, I see the look she flashes between August and myself. She doesn't believe me and I can tell. Thankfully, though, she lets it slide. A brief silence spreads across the small office before I decide to break it. "Talk? You said Stas wants to talk with me?"

And, just like that, Joan's all business again. "He's unhappy with the new regime in the FSB and wants to supply us with a list of their current targets in exchange for asylum and compensation." Then, just what I didn't need. August spoke.

"Doesn't pay to hold a grudge in the spy game." I can't help feeling like that was a personal jab at me, though, I can't be certain it didn't at least partially pertain to my current assignment.

"Where do I fit in?" My voice sounds small and far away. Hardly the confident CIA operative I wanted to present myself as.

"You've been assigned as Stas' handler. You'll go to the hotel where we have him and wait for his call and bring this." I'm a little confused when August passes what appears to be a simple Blackberry to Joan who hands it to me.

"A Blackberry?" I ask. I know they said clarity wouldn't be in abundance here, but, come on. Ya gotta give me something.

"That is an encrypted two-way transponder that only _looks _like a Blackberry." August explains. Couldn't let Joan handle that one, could ya? "He has one, you have one."

"You'll hot-sync the devices when you get into the room." Joan adds. "He gets the bank codes for his payment and you get the intel and that's it. Don't have a drink with him. Don't sleep with him." Wait? Don't _what_ ?

"You think I'd sleep with him?" I ask a little indignantly. Come on. Do I really look that slutty?

"I think _he'd _sleep with _you_." Joan elaborated. Oh. Well, that made me feel a little better.

I gotta change the subject and fast. "Did you call me in here because I speak Russian?"

"Yes. And because you can pass for a call-girl." Whoa! Can't say I saw that one coming. "We wanna make it look like Stas is here to buy guns and party. Not sell secrets to us."

"I'm surprised there was nobody already here who could do that." I fire back, trying to sound more confident than I really am.

"There was. She's gone." Joan deadpanned. That's...more than a little unsettling. "Let's leave it at that." O..kay? "If you don't want this assignment, I can send you back to the farm."

Whoa! Hold up! No way am I passing up this oppurtunity. "No! I'm here. I can do it. Duh-do I have to wear like a...costume?" I ask, stupidly.

"Hookers in DC are pretty conservative. What you're wearing now is fine." Joan states, simply. Umm...Okay. I'm gonna choose to take that as a compliment. Joan, then, just hands me a file and leaves me alone with August in the suddenly cramped office.

After Joan left, August handed me a room key and pager. "Here. You're going to the Capital Grand Hotel. Wait in the lounge area. When this pager vibrates, it means we're ready to do the meeting."

"It's like waiting for a table at Fridays." Keep it light. Just because I have to work with him doesn't mean I have to let the past affect me. This is the moment I've been waiting for over the last eleven months and I'll be damned if I'll let this little rat bastard ruin that for me.

"Instead of sitting down to eat a bourbon drenched egg roll fajita skillet, you're gonna help us turn one of the most dangerous men in the world." August was quick to quip a response. _No pressure. _I think to myself as I ponder August's remark about Stas being one of the most dangerous men in the world. Just then, August points to a tall, heavy set black man in a black uniform behind me. "That's your ride." Instead of replying, I just turn and leave with my escort. _Well...Here goes nothing._


	7. Trouble For Me

**Stuttering**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairings:  
**Annie/Eyal  
Annie/Auggie

**Author's Note:  
**First of all, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their story-and definitely their _author_-alert lists. I truly believe this may quite possibly be the single _most _popular story I have ever posted on . I can't believe the response I've gotten to it. Honestly, I've considered discontinuing this story on more than one occasion. But, everytime the thought crosses my mind, I get another e-mail that this story has either been favorited or added to another story alert. Y'all really are my biggest motivation to continue writing so I really wanna thank everyone who is reading this story!

Also, in Annie's conversation with the Hispanic guy, I wanted to use the Spanish word for "Yes" but I'm using a netbook which does not have the number pad necessary for Alt codes which would give me the characters I need. So, I know I used the wrong word but...Well, there's nothing I can do about it. And, now, on with the show.

* * *

Trouble For Me

My escort dropped me off at the Capital Grand Hotel where, after I stepped out of the black van I had arrived in, a platinum blonde woman nodded to me. _At least they're not sending me in totally alone. Or worse...At the complete mercy of August Anderson. _I shuddered at that thought. Walking into the hotel, I made my way up a grand winding staircase to a lobby where I sat down in an oversized, cushioned chair, across from what appeared to a young European-looking man reading a newspaper. Upon my sitting down, the young man put his paper down, smiling at me, before leaning forward, asking me "Would you like anything?" He definitely had an accent. "I could get the waiter for you. Tea? Coffee? Maybe a glass of wine?" _Is he flirting with me?_

"It's eleven thirty am." I countered. Mostly hoping to just figure out where he was going with this. Was he part of the mission? He certainly didn't look like Stas. An associate, maybe? I had to figure it out.

"Something stronger, then?" I had to laugh at his cheeky nature.

"I'm good." Keep it short, sweet, and to the point.

"Perhaps we could get a drink, later, then?" _Where is he going with this?_ This guy really is stumping me. "A nice cava?"

"Cavo? You from Spain?" I asked, coolly.

"Si." Was the only answer I got.

"Valencia?" I challenged.

"Madrid." He quipped back, cocking a smile.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can get a drink with you." I finally responded.

Smiling cheekily, he replied "Your mother warned you not to date foreign men, huh?"

"Something like that." was all I said, smiling. And, it was then that my pager went off. Pulling the pager out of my pocket, I read the screen. _4__TH__ FLOOR – OVAL SUITE. Well...That's my cue. _The young Hispanic man returned to his paper as I silently made my exit.

After the elevator landed on the fourth floor, I found my way to a room marked _Oval Suite_. Inserting my keycard into the designated slot, I opened the door, looking around for Stas. "Hello?" I called out, into the hotel room. Walking into the room, I called out to him again. This time, in Russian, and still no answer. "Stas?"

Finally, I spotted a messy mound of pillows piled up on the couch with a white robed arm sticking out of the pile. _Oh God_. I thought to myself, running to his aid. "Stas!" I called out, more demanding, trying to wake him. Groaning, he slowly turned to face me.

Finally registering my presence, he grins sloppily, calling me "Kiisu". _He's drunk...Greeeeeat. _I thought to myself.

Continuing the conversation in Russian, I greeted him with "Nice to meet you.".

He gestured to his chest, slurring on in Russian. "The pleasure is mine."

Trying to get through the mission as painlessly as possible, I asked-in Russian "Do you have your PDA?"

"English is fine." He answers me in thickly accented English. "I'm in your country, now." Pausing slightly, he raises his eyebrows in a manner I think he meant to be suggestive, he adds "Baby." Inwardly, I can't help rolling my eyes. This guy really is laying it on thick. _Joan was right. He _is _trying to sleep with me. _I thought to myself, briefly.

"Do you have your PDA, Stas?" I asked again, in English, this time. _Can we please just get this over with, already?_ As I watched him throw the blankets off himself, Stas' robe fell open, revealing Stas in all his glory. _Oh...Lord..._ I thought to myself, turning away, awkwardly. "Uh, you have a little wardrobe malfunction...happening, there." I stated, awkwardly.

"Close call." He replies. I don't need to see his face to know how that comment was meant to be taken. I wait for him to re-tie his robe before turning back around.

"Come on." He says, leading me across the suite.

As I turn to follow him, I ask yet again. "Do you _have _your PDA, Stas?"

"One minute, one minute, huh?" He replies, slightly annoyed with my stubbornness, as he gestures to a bottle of champagne.

Taking in the sight of the fine champagne and caviar he was enjoying, I asked "You're certainly rockin' on the Agency's dime."

"Not as good as Russian caviar." He retorts.

"Can we just focus on the intel?" I ask, wanting more and more to just get the hell outta there. "Where is your PDA?" I ask, looking around the room, hoping to spot the PDA for myself. Though, I knew, deep down, it was no use. The suite was a complete disaster area. I'd be shocked if Stas could even find the damn thing.

"It's in, uh, bedroom. Kiisu." He replied, directly. Finally, a straight answer. I was beginning to wonder if this guy even knew what that was. "Please...Do follow me." He added, making his way over to the bedroom, snapping his fingers, casually.

Rolling my eyes, I respond. "Just keep your robe on." Though, as we entered the bedroom, I decided to try catching more flies with honey. "Look, Stas...I understand how hard this must be...Turning on your country. That's probably why you've had a few. I just want you to know that CIA's grateful and we're here for you." I smiled, trying to ease the whole situation. "So can we do the exchange?"

"Shall we, uh..." He pauses, waving his PDA in the air. "_hot_sync?"

"Thought you'd never ask." I said, relieved.

After hot syncing the devices, Stas looks up at me asks "Was that as good for you as it was for me...Kiisu?" He asked, suggestively.

Before I knew what was happening, bullets were flying through the window-the first of which piercing straight through Stas' forehead. _What the hell? Really? _The next thing I know, I'm crouching down, dodging a rainstorm of bullets flying all throughout the suite, diving behind the bar for cover.

It was then that I realized that I left my PDA in the bedroom. Just as I move to retrieve it, another bullet flies right through the bar, mere inches from my face. Just then I heard August's voice in my ear, presumably talking to another agent somewhere else in the hotel. "Get 'er outta there. Now!" There was an urgency in his voice that startled me.

Shaking my head, I remind myself _Now is _not _the time to be thinking about such things! _I thought to myself. Pulling my compact out of my pocket, I angled it to catch the sunlight from behind me. Reflecting the light back through the window behind me, I successfully distracted the sniper and drew his fire in another direction. But, that didn't last. I just had time enough to pull my heels off before I saw bullets flying through the chandelier straight above me. As I dove forward, I just managed to dodge the falling light fixture. Deciding that it was too dangerous to remain in the suite, I crouched down and made a run for the door. Grabbing the doorknob, I threw myself to the floor, rolling out the door into the hallway. Once there, another agent undercover as a bellhop came running down the hall towards me.

"This way!" He shouted, taking my hand, leading me back down the hall. "Let's go. Let's go!" The other agent lead me down the hall and through a door, leading to a stairwell. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, we found a door leading outside the building where a large black van was waiting for us. Once we dove into the back of the van, the driver stomped the gas and took off. It was then that I finally allowed myself a chance to relax. And breathe.


End file.
